


a little bit of monica-

by baldngay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i think i tagged everyone wow that was a lot, no beta we die like men, the hawkmeat is lowkey but it’s there, toryaisha are gfs thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldngay/pseuds/baldngay
Summary: Johnny proposing but it’s literally just crack or:When Natasha said about Johnny proposing: “either that, or he tries to follow a Wikihow article he read on The Google abt how to propose and it all goes hilariously wrong but Danny still loves it cause he made an effort.” I felt that.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tory Nichols/Aisha Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	a little bit of monica-

**Author's Note:**

> obviously for the squad who decided Johnny’s proposal would be absolutely shite and rightly so  
> also incredibly sorry for any mistakes

It was Thursday when Sensei Lawrence sidled up to the front of their impromptu training session alone. He was wearing his usual gear but his demeanour was off and he was wringing his hands together almost anxiously. Not anxiously, though, because “anxiety is for pussies”.

“Okay, assholes, listen up,” he made a strong start, Demetri would give him that much. “This is NOT a training session, but it is way more important. I don’t give a shit if you have anything else to do today, you are here until I tell you you can leave. Now let’s begin.”

So that wasn’t strictly what would usually happen and it intrigued Demetri, looking round he could see the other students gawking wearing varying degrees of the confusion that he was sure was mirrored on his own face. Sensei didn’t seem to care, however, and he signalled for Miguel to stand and unroll the piece of paper he’d been sitting with tucked behind his back. It was about A3 sized and was mostly blank, but Demetri could see the faint outline of something on the paper and he strained his eyes to try and get a better look.

“Right,” Sensei Lawrence had produced some kind of pointer stick that looked suspiciously like a rolling pin and was waving it towards the piece of paper that Miguel was now holding in front of the class. “As you can see,” - they could not see - “this mission is vital and I need all of you to help me.” 

Everyone was now clambering over one another to get a proper view of what was actually going on. The second Bert’s - who was already at the front - eyes focussed, he let out a gasp and a quiet “oh shit”, before sitting back on his heels and dragging a hand down his face. That was not a good sign. 

Miguel, sensing no one knew what the fuck was happening, spoke up and moved a little closer to allow them to see a little better. “Sensei is going to propose.” 

“Oh my God,” Sam’s eyes were wide and she flung her hands up to cover her mouth in a way that was almost comical. Robby, who was sitting next to her, was in a similar state. 

“Holy shit, Sensei,” Eli had an uncharacteristically huge smile on his face and Demetri felt his heart jump a little. Now was not the time to deal with that. 

“Who’s he proposing to, again?” Mitch was looking utterly confused and Demetri nearly cackled at how incredibly dense he was. Nate beat him to the explanation:

“Dude, he’s literally been dating Sensei LaRusso for like three years now.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Mitch’s disbelief was short-lived, as Sensei Lawrence raised his hand and they took the hint to fall silent. 

“Hey, calm the fuck down,” the man himself did not look very calm, but Demetri was not about to tell him he was being hypocritical. “I need you lot to help me, I’m too badass for this.”

“Have you thought of what you’re  
going to say to him? Here you’re going to actually do it? What about the ring?” Chris had started to rattle off questions but was stopped when Robby had placed a warning hand on his arm. Sensei Lawrence stood looking absolutely horrified and it was obvious that it was the first time he’d even thought about those specific questions. 

“Dad, it’s okay,” Robby smiled at him. “We’ll help you.” 

“Yeah, how hard can it be?” Demetri carefully kept his usual sarcasm out of his voice as he spoke. 

-

Apparently it was very fucking hard. As a bunch of teenagers and a middle aged man who was so completely out of touch he may as well be a toddler, it turns out planning anything was incredibly difficult. They were four hours and about thirty different Disney World proposals deep on YouTube and Demetri was about to spoon his eyeballs out with a spoon, when someone came up with the bright idea to check WikiHow.

Sure, they all knew it was bullshit, but it was better than getting advice from Belle and Mickey Mouse so there was that. Pulling open the tab on each of their phones and pairing up to focus on a section each, the kids began to get to work taking notes. Sam was paired with Sensei, letting him look over her shoulder and squint warily at the screen in front of him.

“It’s still romantic if I do it when we’re fucking, right?” Sam keeled backwards and almost knocked him over, but she didn’t seem to care, she only held an elbow over her face and screamed into it loudly. In hindsight, giving Sam her potential future stepdad and the section marked ‘suitable situations’ was not a good idea. Everyone returned to their previous scrolling and note taking and Demetri settled back in next to Eli.

-

“Okay, so we agree that Miyagi-Do is the best place to propose?” Demetri was chewing the end of his pen and taking the sea of nods as a good sign.

“It’s got the emotional value, it’s aesthetically pleasing and it’ll be easy enough to get him here,” Miguel listed off all of the reasons they’d come up with on his fingers.

“Yeah, and there’s a bed nearby so you can get to the good stuff when he inevitably says yes,” Eli supplied, much to pretty much everyone else’s disgust. Sensei seemed to like his reasoning, though, and it earned him a fist bump. 

“And you still think delivering a speech from Iron Eagle is appropriate?” Robby quirked his eyebrow. “I mean, Mr LaRusso doesn’t even like Iron Eagle.”

“It’s entirely appropriate, the movie is badass and emotional and LaRusso is a badass, emotional babe.”

“Sensei, that’s surprisingly sweet? I think?” Aisha looked very conflicted. “But, no matter what the reasoning, you can’t seriously expect Sensei LaRusso to react well to that.” 

“Yeah, dude that’s like the dumbest thing you’ve ever said and I’m pretty sure you still think that search history is a documentary,” Tory piped up, her arms wrapped around Aisha and her head resting on her shoulder. 

“Is it not a documentary?”

“Right, okay let’s stop that right there,” Sam looked thoroughly exasperated. “So we’ll come back to the speech, what about the ring?” 

Everyone fell silent at that, it had been something none of them really knew anything about and Demetri found himself totally at a loss. There were a solid few moments of silence before anyone came up with any suggestions and even then it was mostly just a chorus of “a ring pop”; “do that bottle cap flip thing with it”; and “I saw this guy make one in a TikTok once”.

“Hey, what about a hachimaki!” Bert suddenly shot to his feet and almost stumbled into the bin they were gathered next to in their corner of the park.

“Holy shit, Bert. You’re a genius,” Miguel also rose and the other students had started to chatter equally excitedly. Demetri chanced a glance over to their sensei. A smile was spreading over his face, reaching his eyes and lighting them up with boyish enthusiasm. 

“I think we’ve got it.”

-

It had been a solid few weeks since the brainstorming session and everything seemed to be going okay. Nate and Aisha had taught Sensei Lawrence how to open and use the link to the WikiHow page that Miguel had sent him and everything seemed to be going well. 

When Miguel and Robby entered the dojo that day, they motioned for a group huddle to the rest of the students.

“Today’s the day,” Miguel was grinning like a maniac. Robby was practically vibrating next to him. “We saw him leave to pick up the hachimaki last night and he told us to go on ahead this morning.” 

“Yeah and he’s been all uptight these last few days,” Robby added, still bouncing.

“Hey, guys,” Sensei LaRusso called out and snapped them out of their little meeting. Demetri pitied him, he was blissfully unaware of the building anticipation and his impending doom.

“Hi,” Sam wandered in behind him, also oblivious. “What’s up?”

Aisha grabbed her hand and tugged her to the ground where Tory leaned over and whispered in her ear. Judging by the way Sam’s eyes bulged out of her head, Demetri was guessing she’d informed her about the proposal plan. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered, crawling over to where Miguel and Robby were sitting to get more details. “Are you sure?”

Demetri turned his attention back to Tory who was sat next to him, he girlfriend’s hand clasped tightly in hers as they giggled to themselves about what was about to happen. Chancing a look over at the empty space left next to him for Eli who hadn’t yet arrived, Demetri sighed and cursed himself for thinking about how his friend’s hand would feel in his own.

Just then, Eli and Sensei Lawrence sauntered into the dojo, the former making his way over to sit in the spot saved for him.

“You’ll never guess what, Dem,” Eli was beaming again and the weight of having that smile directed at him was overwhelming. “I bumped into sensei at Golf N Stuff when I was clocking out of my shift to get here. He looked like he was buying something.” 

Demetri felt his eyes widen and he quickly caught his friend up on what he’d learnt in as much of a hushed tone as he could manage. By the time he’d finished, Demetri saw that Eli was looking completely elated and was pulling out his phone and opening TikTok to start a draft of what would probably be an absolute shitfest.

“Dude, I’m so making a TikTok out of this.”

“Quiet!” Everyone turned to Sensei Lawrence, the man was practically shaking with nerves and Demetri almost felt sorry for him. “Sensei LaRusso, I’ve got something I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Johnny, what’s going on?” Sensei LaRusso seemed confused at how formal his partner was being. This only served to make Sensei Lawrence even more nervous and he carded a quivering hand through his hair, the other clasping what Demetri could now see was the prized hachimaki behind his back. 

Obviously panicking and forgetting that traditionally one would get down on one knee to propose, Sensei Lawrence took up a fighting stance. Still looking a little confused, but assuming it was some sort of sparring demonstration that the two would be doing, the other man began to mirror his pose and held his fists up before him. Seemingly going with his natural fighting instincts, Sensei Lawrence threw a punch. Fuck.

The two began to fight.

-

They were still at it five minutes later when Bert scrambled over to retrieve and save the hachimaki from where it was laying just shy of where the two men were brawling. Unfortunately, Bert had terrible timing and was also incredibly tiny, so despite managing to grab his prize, the boy made contact with a flyaway foot and was sent careening into the pond just behind him. 

No one seemed to even notice, too horrified by how everything had escalated so quickly to get to the stage that it was now at. Demetri was almost going to step in when Sensei Lawrence seemed to realise what was going on and completely stilled. His face filtered through several incredibly negative emotions before settling on pure disbelief that his plan had gone so far off the rails. 

Hauling himself to his feet, as Sensei LaRusso realised the sparring had stopped and stopped his attack, Sensei Lawrence spied Bert crawling out of the pond and over towards him with the hachimaki. He reached forward and pulled his partner to his feet and turned to grab the piece of folded material. 

Holding up the sopping hachimaki in his left hand, Sensei Lawrence delivered the final blow. “Stacey, you are the love of my life and there will never be anyone else. Would you do the honour of being my wife?”

“Oh fuck,” Nate said to his right. “That’s word for word what it says on the WikiHow page.” 

“Stacey? WikiHow?” Sensei LaRusso looked completely bemused and was staring down at Sensei Lawrence like he was insane. To be fair, the little display that had just happened probably wasn't helping his case. “Johnny what the actual fuck is happening?”

“The Wacky How said I needed to say that,” still shifting from foot to foot in front of the shorter man, Sensei Lawrence started to wring out the hachimaki with shaking fingers. He looked frustrated with himself. “It said something about sex, I knew I should have gone with that one.”

“Hold on, Johnny, are you trying to propose?” Sensei LaRusso’s mouth fell open completely when Sensei Lawrence nodded slightly. “Holy shit.”

“Look, it’s not going great,” Sensei Lawrence hung his head a little. “It was a stupid idea anyway.”

Sensei LaRusso reached forward and grasped the hands that tightly grasped the hachimaki supportively. He smiled lightly. “Forget all of the stuff you read, Johnny. Just say what you’re feeling.”

“Man, that’s sappy as fuck,” he snapped his mouth shut when that got him a pointed look and seemed to think about it for a little. Sensei Lawrence lifted his head and smiled a little. “The last three years have been really good, you helped me to realise that I do deserve love and that I’m not a horrible person. You helped me be a better dad to Robby, you helped me take down Kreese and you helped me to learn to properly care about life again. 

I don’t say it enough, but I love you. And I know it’s probably weird and sappy but I want to spend the rest of my time on this bitch of an earth with you. So, uh, will you?”

Sensei LaRusso was on the verge of tears, “will I what, Lawrence?”

“Will you marry me, Stacey?” Sensei LaRusso threw his head back and laughed, hitting Sensei Lawrence lightly on the arm. When he’d finished, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his partner’s. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Sensei Lawrence surged forward and caught him in a massive bear hug, likely to hide his tears, Dementri thought, but he was still cheering along with all of the other students. At his side, Eli lowered shut off his phone, having gotten all of the footage he needed for his video. Demetri bumped his hip against his best friend’s and hoped that he didn’t imagine the blush that made its way up the other boy’s cheeks at the contact.

“So, that went surprisingly well,” he commented, grinning down at Eli.

In response, Eli smiled back and bumped him back with his hip, “yeah, I guess it did.”

-

The video opened with the text “our sensei asked us to help him propose, this is what happened” over a video of Miguel and Eli giving the camera a thumbs up and the music in the background crooning “and it went like..”.

The music changed to a bass boosted version of Mambo No. 5 and the video cut to both senseis grappling on the floor, Bert somehow in the pond clutching the hachimaki that was meant to be the engagement ring, Mitch and Chris trying to pull him out unsuccessfully and Tory being physically supported by Aisha as she laughed hysterically into her shoulder. Robby and Miguel were standing on the sidelines with their hands in their hair and a completely dumbfounded expression on their faces. Someone was screaming.

This time when the camera cut, it showed one of their senseis drenched head to toe in water, completely soaked with his hair sticking up at odd angles in some parts and plastered against his foreheads in others. Their senseis were both grinning wildly and leaning so very close to one another. The text said “he said yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll work on the last chapter of my lil superhero au soon i promise


End file.
